Slender Man: Dakota's Drawings
by DrShikura
Summary: Lisa Anders, Single mom, dealing with her son's "Imaginary friend." Is this friend really what she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based on the Slender Man base. Chapters are not long, but They come in frequent updates. Perhaps soon, I can write longer chapters.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota giggles and laughs sometimes as he draws, Lisa notes. Dakota is six years old, and progressing greatly! "Turning into a fine young boy." She'll state happily to her friends.<em>

Dakota always had social problems. Since he was 3. He always had an over reactive imagination. He always made up his own friends to play with. Lisa takes no note of this at first, until it seems to become a social issue at age 5. Dakota's imaginary friend; Judo always seemed to get him in trouble.

"Dakota, did you get into the pantry and eat all the oreos?" Lisa would ask. Dakota would reply angrily "No! Judo did it!"

"Dakota, did you write on the walls?" "No! Judo did it!"

Dakota made a good friend shortly after Judo came along. Her name was Melody. She was also 5 years old, and went to the same art class as Dakota.

It was a sad day when Melody passed away. she was so innocent. Always looking up to you, always laughing and playing. Dakota adored her!

One night, it seems somebody went into her house through the unlocked window and swept her up from her bed. Nobody saw her for months! Three months later, she was found two miles in the woods at her local nature park. Photos were taken. Lisa had never seen any. Neither did Dakota. Lisa was told the sight was horrible. Melody's body has been lacerated and torn in so many ways. Who on Earth would do such things? To a 5-year-old!

Dakota, after finding out about her passing away, he nodded simply. As though he knew all along. "Yeah, mommy. Judo did it!"

Lisa, shrugging off the statement for weeks, soon noted that Dakota was telling EVERYBODY about how "Judo killed Melody."

Lisa then proceeded to take Dakota to a child therapist, Insisting he was in grief. the therapy sessions seem to be progressing. Judo seems to be doing less and less since they started.

Now, at the present day, Dakota sits in his room drawing with a box of crayons that Lisa had bought him a few days earlier. He giggles and talks to himself, though, looking out the window as he does it. Lisa sits in his room with him, laying on the floor next to him, watching him draw. she says nothing, but observes her child's behavior. He is talking directly to Judo, apparently.

"Judo, do you like this color?...Okay. I'll use another one."

"Judo, do you know that tree? What color were the leaves?"

Lisa simply watches as her son communicates with his imaginary friend, making no note of his existence. Simply, her child socializing by himself. He would grow up to be a good boy.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story based on the Slender Man base. Chapters are not long, but They come in frequent updates. Perhaps soon, I can write longer chapters.

* * *

><p><em><em>Lisa is interrupted from her busywork by a laughing Dakota. She removes her small pair of glasses to see him holding a piece of paper with crayon scribbled on it.<em>_

__"Look, mommy!" He says, giggling madly.__

__Lisa accepts the paper handed to her, and examines it. It's what looks like a red man and a black man with 6 arms. The black man, probably being Judo.__

__"What is this?" Lisa says, less than enthusiastically.__

__"Spider Man is mad at Judo because Judo has more legs than him." Dakota says, still grinning sideways.__

__Lisa could have guessed. Dakota was going insane about Spider Man since he saw spider Man 3 on DVD night before last. It was "Spiderman this" and "Spider man that" every waking moment. Lisa forces a smile and hands the paper back to him.__

__"It's beautiful, baby." She says. "now go on, go draw me some more pictures. Pretty please?"__

__Dakota gives one last lopsided grin before looking at his paper for a moment, and running off, giggling again.__

__Lisa lets out a sigh, putting her reading glasses back on. Something needs to be done about Judo.__


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story based on the Slender Man base. Chapters are not long, but They come in frequent updates. Perhaps soon, I can write longer chapters.

* * *

><p><em><em>Dakota sits in the livingroom floor, silently coloring more pictures. Lisa sits in her chair next to him, reading. thay are both next to a cozy fire. It's close to Christmas time. It's cold outside. Snowing. already night time, and about 8:45 pm.<em>_

__Dakota sniffles softly. Lisa looks up from her book to see what's wrong with her child.__

__"Dakota? everything alright, hun?"__

__Dakota shakes his head. "I don't like Judo anymore." He says.__

__"Why? What did Judo do?"__

__"He told me what he did to Melody."__

__Lisa puts a bookmark in her book, and takes off her reading glasses, sliding out of her chair, and onto the floor next to Dakota.__

__She wraps a loving arm around her son.__

__"Dakota.." Lisa starts. "What happened to Melody, Judo couldn't have done. Judo is imaginary. You know this."__

__Dakota shakes his head, like he always does. "No! you just don't see him! open your eyes, Mommy!"__

__Lisa lets out a sigh. "Tell me. what did Judo do to Melody?"__

__Dakots points towards an abandoned piece of paper with crayon scribbled on it.__

__Lisa picks up the paper and examines it. "Why would you draw this? Why is Judo doing this to Melody?"__

__Dakota frowns sadly. "He told me. He does it to all children."__

__"All children? does Judo have other friends?"__

__"Yes! But he said I'm special. That he wants us to be extra good friends!"__

__"So, why do you not like him? Because he did this to Melody?"__

__"Because. He said those things to Melody too."__

__Lisa's heart sinks. she begins to realize that her son's imaginary friend is becoming more of a threat than she had anticipated.__

__"Dakota.." she starts. "Judo isn't real. trust me."__

__"but.." Dakota begins. "but why do I see him out my window at night?"__

__"Wh- what?" Lisa stutters. Looking at her son with a surprised expression.__

__"Judo likes to watch me at night. He taps on my window, asking to come play. I tell him no, I have to go to bed." Dakota says. "he gets mad. He tells me he'll hurt you if I don't play with him."__

__Lisa's stomach churns, and she begins to think heavily on this situation.__

__"Do you go outside to play with him?" Lisa asks softly.__

__"sometimes." Dakota says. "Mommy.." He continues, sniffling. "I want Judo to go away!"__

__Lisa hugs her little boy, keeping him closer than ever. "We'll make him go away, Dakota." she whispers to him.__

__"Promise?"__

__"I promise."__


	4. Chapter 4

This is a story based on the Slender Man base. Chapters are not long, but They come in frequent updates. Perhaps soon, I can write longer chapters.

* * *

><p><em><em>After the night by the fireplace, Lisa had decided to put a surveilance camera in the corner of Dakota's room, since he claims that Judo watches him at night. for about a week, nothing became of it.<em>_

__Until one night, 2 days before New Year's, Dakota slept in his bed, and the camera rolled.__

__That night, Lisa awoke to an average night. She sat up in her bed, stretching and yawning. She looked around her room. It was still dark out. Roughly 2:30 am.__

__She rubs her eyes sleepily, and steps out of bed. She shuffles into her bathroom and turns on the light. Shielding her eyes form the incoming solar flare, her eyes slowly adjust to the light. she stands in front of her bathroom sink. She stares into it, her eyelids drooping. She decides that since she's awake now, she might as well do something constructive, or else she'll be too tired in the morning to do anything. she turns on the cold water and splashes the water on her own face. The icy water stings her skin like needles.__

__Lisa shakes herself awake, walking into her living room. She fiddles with the recently doused fire, and tries to get it burning again.__

__Trying to get the fire lit for about 10 minutes, Lisa stops when she hears a faint tapping coming from all around her. She drops her book of matches, and glances around the dark living room. nothing. She tunes her ears towards the sound, and tries to follow it. Simply enough, she finds her way to Dakota's bedroom door. Lisa begins to tremble as she reaches for the doorknob. Her heart pounds, and rises to her throat. She slowly turns the doorknob and pushes the door open. "Dakota?" She inquires.__

__Dakota is passed out cold in his bed. Lisa glances out the window, and sees nothing. The tapping appears to have stopped. Lisa lets out a small sigh of relief. It must have been her imagination. She closes the door and turns around, catching her mental bearings. She returns to her fire, and after 15 minutes, finally lights it.__

__This was an interesting start to her day. Lisa couldn't help but feel like something more was going on with her child. Surely, it was in her head.__


	5. Chapter 5

This is a story based on the Slender Man base. Chapters are not long, but They come in frequent updates. Perhaps soon, I can write longer chapters.

* * *

><p><em><em>Lisa crawls into bed, obviously tired.. She rolls onto her side and stares at her alarm clock. it reads 12:24 am. Twenty-four minutes past midnight. She lets out a small sigh. It's December 30th, 2001. One night before New Year's Eve. Lisa cannot find it in herself to get any sleep. she forces her eyes shut, and tries to get some sleep, but doesn't manage to doze off. She looks at her clock again; 12:28 am.<em>_

__Lisa lets out a sigh and rolls over again. She looks at the vacant space next to her in her Queen-sized bed. Lisa has always been a single parent. She owns a small 3-bed, 2-bath house just outside of town. There was a father for Dakota.__

__Before he decided to enlist.__

__Lisa tries not to think about it, but in stead, lets out a small scream when she finds that the vacant space in her bed isn't vacant. Dakota lays in the bed, covered up, sleeping on his side. Lisa ponders how he got in her room. He didn't open the door. She would have noticed! He wasn't in her bed when she first came inside, and she was sure he was in his room at the time.__

__"Dakota.." Lisa starts. touching his shoulder. "Honey, is everything okay?"__

__Dakota jumps slightly, and raises his head. He looks at her as though he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Perfectly awake. "Mom.."__

__"What is is, hun?"__

__"Judo was outside. He wanted me to come play with him and Melody."__

__"With Melody?"__

__"Yes. I think he wants to hurt me, like he did to her."__

__Lisa's heart skips a beat as she realizes that this Judo character is very very serious.__

__"It's okay, honey. You can sleep here with me tonight. My bedroom doesn't have any windows, you don't have to worry about Judo." she says to her son, leaning in and kissing him on the forehead softly.__

__"Okay." Dakota says, a little easier. "Goodnight!"__

__"Sleep tight." Lisa says, rolling over, staring at her alarm clock. It reads 2:48 am. what? That's not right. Lisa looks at Dakota. He's fast asleep. How does time pass by so fast? suddenly, she feels very heavy and sleepy. She hears a voice in her mind soothing her into a drowsiness. She interprets it as her subconscious, and slowly drifts to sleep.__

__45 minutes pass..__

__The bedroom door creaks open.__

__A very tall man crouches through the doorway, passing through the threshold of the doorway. The man stands still. Watching the two people sleep in their beds.__

__the man stands in the same spot, unmoving for 15 minutes. Then, in the blink of an eye, he's gone.__

__In that same instant, Lisa's alarm clock changes. It's now 1:57 am.__


	6. Chapter 6

This is a story based on the Slender Man base. Chapters are not long, but They come in frequent updates. Perhaps soon, I can write longer chapters.

* * *

><p><em><em>New Year's Day. Lisa sits at home, reading glasses on, typing on her laptop. She searches online for anything that resembles Judo's description. "A tall bald man with a tie," Dakota says.<em>_

__She finds little luck for now. Until her phone rings. She looks at the Caller ID. It's her friend and neighbor, Tatyana.__

__Lisa picks up the phone. "Hello?"__

__"Hey.. L- Lisa?" The woman on the other line responds.__

__"This is her." Lisa says simply.__

__"Lis, have you happened to see Roger anywhere?" Tatyana asks, a worried tone in her voice.__

__"Your cat?" Lisa inquires, "No. I can't say I have. Why?"__

__"I heard him growling and hissing night before last. I haven't seen him at all. Maybe he's been at your place? I know you feed him sometimes."__

__Lisa instinctively shakes her head, as though Tatyana could see. "Nope. Sorry. If I hear anything, i'll be sure to call you. you really love that cat, don't you?"__

__"He's all I have left. You know that."__

__"Yeah. I know."__

__"I'm gonna go look for him some more. Will you keep an eye out for me just in case?"__

__"Sure thing."__

__"'Kay. Thanks!"__

__"No problem. Bye."__

__"Bye."__

__The phone line clicks. Lisa shrugs, and tosses her phone next to her, and resumes typing.__

__Two or so hours pass by. Lisa almost decides to give up her search when she sees something on Google about a Slender Man.__

__Her search leads her to a video on youtube by a username "Marble Hornets."__

__Lisa watches the introduction and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Alex Kralie gets very annoyed with his video series and want is to end.__

__She moves on halfway through the video and skips to Entry #1. Alex has his camera, and is looking out the window. Alex sees a tall suited man with pale facial features. Lisa studies the man, and then one of Dakota's drawings. She decides to go get him.__

__"Dakota!" She calls, signaling for him to enter her room. She soon hears the pitter patter of his tiny footsteps running across the house, and her door flies open. "Yeah mom?"__

__"come look at this.." Lisa says, gesturing for Dakota to sit next to her.__

__Dakota crawls into bed with his mom, cuddling next to her. "What's that?" He asks curiously.__

__"Look at this man.. Is that Judo?" she asks. Playing the video.__

__Dakota watches intently and studies every second. When the tall man appears, Dakota nods. "Yes. That's him."__

__"Does it look like Judo exactly? Or kind of like him?"__

__"Kind of. Judo has lots of arms that come from him."__

__"Like a spider?"__

__"No. Spiders legs are on their sides. Judo's are from his back."__

__Lisa nods. "What about when you don't see his other arms. Imagine they are not there. Is this him?"__

__"Yes."__

__"Thanks. That's all I needed to know."__

__Dakota nods simply and runs off. Lisa continues on to entry #2.__

__Hours pass by. Lisa is still watching Marble hornets. Studying each entry at least 10 times. The videos are all recent. Up to #22. She gives a sigh, checking her alarm clock. the clock reads 9:25 pm. She sets her laptop aside and goes to get Dakota to wash up for bed.__

__Lisa walks through the living room. She knocks on Dakota's door softly, opening it. "Dakota..?" She inquires, looking around his room. Her heart stops when she notices his room is empty. "Dakota?" She calls out through the house. "Dakota, where are you?"__

__...No answer...__

__Lisa comes back into Dakota's room and looks around. The window is wide open. Lisa goes to walk towards it and see if she can find Dakota.__

__Lisa then steps on something wet and squishy. she looks down to see she stepped on a piece of paper. She looks at it for a moment.__

__"Hello Lisa" Was written on it in a red liquid. The O in "Hello" was crossed out with an X.__

__Next to where the paper was laid a small bloody stump. a paw. From a cat. Lisa gasps, and backs away a couple steps. Lisa begins to fear for her and her son's life. "Dakota!" she calls out, tears welling in her eyes, and she rushes for the window. Looking out, calling for her son. "Dakota! Where are you?"__


	7. Chapter Not Quite 7

This is a story based on the Slender Man base. Chapters are not long, but They come in frequent updates. Perhaps soon, I can write longer chapters.

* * *

><p><em>Why does mommy cry?<em>

_I see her in my room. All alone._

_Is she not happy for me?_

_Is she not happy that I have a new friend?_

_My friend came to play last night!_

_We drew pictures together!_

_We played hide and seek outside!_

_He said I had to use my window as a door._

_Silly Slendy is always playing fun games!_

_Don't feel sad for me, Mommy. I'll come home when Slendy and me are done playing!_


	8. Chapter 7

This is a story based on the Slender Man base. Chapters are not long, but They come in frequent updates. Perhaps soon, I can write longer chapters.

* * *

><p><em><em>Lisa is distraught. Dakota is missing! Her little Dakota is gone. Probably gone outside to play with this Judo figure. Lisa has tried countless times to contact the authorities to search for him. She herself has gone looking. To no success. It's been 3 days. Lisa has been especially paranoid lately without her son.<em>_

__ever since keeping up-to-date on Marble Hornets, Lisa decided to try out Jay's recording method and record herself while she sleeps. nothing really came of it. She never stops looking for her son. Lisa will stand outside the back porch of her small home for hours at night and call for Dakota. Never a single answer will come back in reply.__

__One day, 4 days after Dakota went missing, Lisa invites her friend Robert to help look for Dakota.__

__It's about 9:08. Already after dark. Robert arrives and knocks on the front door. Lisa is already ready. She is bundled up with a flashlight and small backpack. Robert takes a few minutes to get some gear situated for walking through the dense woods and grabs himself a flashlight. After some small conversation, they walk into the woods. Lisa is silent almost the entire walk. She has her camera with her and a small LED flashlight.__

__Robert inquires about the camera. She replies with, "In case we miss something I might catch later in video."__

__Which is good enough for Robert. The two people walk for two hours in the woods, calling out for Dakota Listening for him, and having no luck.__

__Nothing. Nothing came out of this search. Lisa isn't ready to call it quits. Robert, and his somewhat wide physique is huffing and puffing from walking up and down the hills. He's almost ready to call it quits, despite the cold weather.__

__Lisa stops and lets him sit for a minute. She feels bubbles of rage boiling inside her. How could Robert think about quitting? Dakota was out there somewhere. Cold and hungry. she keeps it to herself and agrees with him. "We won't get anywhere like this."__

__The two people walk home. Still calling Dakota's name every so often, but Robert and Lisa have lowered morale.__

__They walk back towards the house for about 5 minutes. Then Lisa stops suddenly. Robert looks at her curiously.__

__"What's up?"__

__"Shh!" She hushes him.__

__They both listen. there's a tapping sound. Tapping? Maybe it's knocking. Or banging.__

__Lisa can't decide what it is. Or where it's coming from. She looks at Robert. "Hear that?"__

__Robert listens. "Uhh...No."__

__"You don't hear like..This banging?"__

__"Nope."__

__Lisa narrows her eyes, frustrated. She looks around.__

__"Maybe you're tired." He insists.__

__Lisa shrugs. "Maybe."__

__The two companions continue to traverse through a small path in the woods. Lisa can't help but look over her shoulder. She doesn't understand. The sound is following them. It's all over!__

__Lisa picks up her pace. As does Robert, since he's following her.__

__Lisa looks around frantically now. They have walked for 15 minutes in dead silence.__

__Except for Lisa. She's going mad about this banging sound.__

__Suddenly, she stops. Dead in her tracks, staring at a spot in front of them.__

__Robert comes up behind her. "What?"__

__Lisa's eyes are wide. She stares at a single spot in front of them. "H- He- It-" she stammers.__

__"What is it, Lisa?"__

__"It's ...him.." Lisa mutters, raising her finger, pointing towards a tall skinny figure down the path.__

__Robert squints. "I don't see anything."__

__Lisa rolls her head back in a 'This cannot be happening' manner. She almost rolls her eyes. when she looks Back, the figure is gone. Lisa then breaks into a run.__

__Robert, struggling to keep up, calls for her to wait. Lisa does not wait.__

__The two people run for 15 more minutes. They soon reach the house. Lisa and Robert approach the back door, huffing and puffing.__

__"What- The hell- Was that- Lisa.." Robert struggles.__

__"Hard-To ex-Plain.." Lisa replies, exhausted.__

__They both open the back door and walk inside. The lights are off. Lisa goes to turn on the kitchen light. Nothing. She mutters a curse under her breath. "Power's out." She says.__

__Robert nods. "Let's find some candles."__

__Lisa and Robert split up to find some candles around the house. After lighting some, they both sit in the living room for roughly 20 minutes, conversing.__

__"You sure you're alright without me? You seem shaken up."__

__"I dunno." Lisa replies.__

__"I can stay the night if you want. Make sure everything's cool around here."__

__"You sure..?"__

__"Of course. I'm not sure who 'HE' is, but he's not getting in this house."__

__"Thanks.. That's very appreciated." Lisa sighs.__

__They continue talking about the happenings for 5 more minutes before deciding to sleep. The search would continue early tomorrow.__

__Lisa sets up her camera on a tripod in her room.__

__She crawls into bed, now dressed in her night clothes. A small candle burns by her bed on her nightstand.__

__She leans in and blows it out.__

__Later that night.__

__Robert tosses and turns in his sleep. His eyes rock back and forth in his skull. He is having a nightmare.__

__From Robert's perspective, He is in dream mode. Standing in a narrow path. The path is long. It trails as far as the eye can see.__

__In front of him, in the total darkness, Robert can feel something in front of him. He doesn't know what, but it makes him cold.__

__He takes a step forward. He hears a small "Tick-Tock" Like a clock.__

__Suddenly, he realizes a flashlight in his hands. He clicks it on. The flashlight shines on a very tall grandfather clock. It is black an thin. The pendulum inside is swinging.__

__The hands are stuck on 1:05. Robert reaches out and tries to touch the clock. The clock falls backward at his feet.__

__He flinches. when Robert looks up, the grandfather clock lies on it's back. The pendulum still swinging. Behind where the clock stood was a massive shadow. Before Robert can see what it really is for sure, his ears fill with a piercing ring and he snaps awake, sweating heavily. Sitting upright blankly, Robert simply stands up. He looks around and takes a few steps forward, walking out of his spot in the Living room.__

__Robert approaches Lisa's bedroom door. A sly grin spreads across his face. He turns the doorknob and opens the door quietly.__

__Stepping inside, Robert can see Lisa sleeping in her bed.__

__He approaches her bed. Crossing his arms. He whispers to himself, "She doesn't know."__

__He looks at her camera, it's recording. He messes with the camera, and unhooks it from the tripod, taking it in his hands. He simply leaves the room, door still wide open. He goes into the kitchen and sets the camera on the counter, in a position so the camera shows him withdrawing a steak knife from the knife rack.__

__He picks the camera back up and turns around to go back into Lisa's room. He enters the hallway and stops. A loud ringing in his ears. He can't see in front of him, but he knows something is in front of him. That shadow from his dream. Everything goes blank for Robert. He collapses in the hallway. The camera falls and lands just right, so it shows Robert being pulled into Dakota's bedroom and the door closes.__


End file.
